The present invention generally relates to a securing apparatus for a carpenter's square and a method for using the same. The apparatus is especially suitable for securing at least two planar surfaces in a fixed position. More specifically, the apparatus may allow a user to secure at least two planar surfaces in a fixed position to, for example, perform work on the planar surfaces. The present invention allows a user to easily secure a clamp onto a carpenter's square.
There are a number of different apparatuses that have been invented to temporarily secure to surfaces together in order to perform work on the surfaces. These inventions include clamps, toggle linkage gripping tools and locking pliers. These tools generally have a few different functions such as, gripping a member so that it can be manipulated or holding two large members, such a wood frame members, at right angles before they are secured together.
U.S. Patent No.: to Johnson relates to an attachment for a carpenter's square which permits the carpenter's square to be self supporting on a flat, horizontal surface. The attachment has an elongated support bar with two clips which may be inserted over a blade of a carpenter's square. This attachment, when inserted on the inner edge of the carpenter's square, facilitates the scribing of a right-angle line to a rounded edge and when placed on an outer edge, permits the square to be free standing.
However, these existing devices fail to provide the benefits of the present invention. More specifically, theses existing devices fail to hold a carpenter's square in a secure position while work is performed on planar surfaces attached to the carpenter's square.
A need, therefore, exists for an improved apparatus for securing at least two planar surfaces in a secure position. In addition, an improved apparatus is needed which can be used in association with common tools, such as a carpenter's square.